


crush city, population: us.

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (totally based off of me and my crush), F/M, awkward but confident pete, but yay a cliche highschool party fic, i tried to be as wholesome as possible, look i was lazy and didn't wanna use Ned and another female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Y/N’s friend drags her to a party where she ends up talking with Peter, a guy that she shares a few classes with and may or may not kinda have a little crush on.





	crush city, population: us.

**Author's Note:**

> i picked random names for the friends in this fic. this is the first time i’m writing for peter parker and it is probably oc as heck but hey, i liked writing this so, enjoy!

Y/N didn’t expect to find herself in an invigorating game of truth or dare with a bunch of kids from a few different schools in the area. She didn’t expect Peter Parker to be a part of it either, considering they were both quiet and nerdy kids, probably both out of their element.

However, Peter acted very different than he did in classes they shared. He was very confident and an overall sweet kid just like she believed.

Time passed before the small group turned into just Y/N and Peter talking. The two just taking turns with truth or dare, knowing it’s well past midnight, but Y/N and Peter’s friends they came with, Olivia and Chris, were dating so they were allowed to stay as long as the couple didn’t kick them out.

“Okay, okay. Truth or dare?” Peter asked, placing his chin in his hand, trying to think of questions they haven’t gotten to yet, the one question he’s been dying to ask since he figured out she was coming to the party.

Y/N quickly checked the phone in her pocket, a text or two from Olivia appeared on the screen along with a text from her mother, a couple snapchats and an instagram notification.

She slid the phone back into her hoodie’s pocket, looking up at the boy who’d been staring at her the whole time she had mindlessly checked her screen.

She clicked her tongue in response, choosing her choice of truth or dare.

“Truth.”

The second the word left her mouth, Peter decided that hell, why not take the risk.

“Do you want to kiss me?” He asked, sitting up straight now, watching the cute girl in front of him pull on her hoodie sleeves, the smile on her face increasing slowly while her cheeks seemed to gain more color.

Y/N being Y/N, started to cover her face, trying to not reply to the question as her smile widened, her burning cheeks against the cool fabric of her hoodie as she turned to the only response her mind thought of.

“Dare.” 

Peter rose a brow at her response, seeming a little challenged, but also found her even more adorable than before, seeing her turn into a small cute mess as he did this.

He had an idea.

“Well, then I dare you to kiss me.” He replied, a small smirk growing as he scooted closer to her, leaning in a small bit, now close enough to smell her perfume. Y/N started to react even more to that.

She had slightly jolted when their knees bumped, covering her grin quickly as Peter let out a small chuckle at her actions.

Y/N slowly moved her sleeves down to her lap, clasping her hands together tightly, not particularly caring that her rings dug into her fingers.

“I-I uh..” She stuttered, her heart pounding now, knowing that he could probably hear it with how close they were. She took a shaky breath, looking down now at her hands, slowly loosening her grip on her fingers before she looked back up at the boy in front of her.

Peter was closer than he was now, a small gap between their noses. Y/N snuck a glance down at his lips, not knowing he was doing the same before they rushed apart, hearing their friends voices traveling softly as they came out of the hall that was connected to the den.

The two were blushing brightly, trying to hide it from their friends, but Olivia and Chris knew. Either their plan had worked, or it failed.

“Well, we’re about to head out, so say your goodbyes, nerds.” Olivia teased as she looked at the two. Y/N and Peter let out a nervous set of laughs. Chris rose a brow and wiggled his eyebrows at Peter, Y/N smacking Olivia’s leg as she slowly got up from the floor.

“Hey, don’t hit me! Thank me!” Olivia whisper yelled at Y/N who had turned around, Peter yet again closer than before.

“So, uh..” He started, not knowing how to ask the new question on his mind.

“Give me your arm, please?” Y/N questioned softly, sounding a little uneasy, knowing that maybe he was just leading her on. She pushed away this thought as she watched Peter pull his sleeve of his sweatshirt up a quarter of the way before he handed her a sharpie, holding out his forearm for her

Peter watched her quickly and carefully draw her number on his forearm with the chiseled tip of the sharpie, taking in some of her facial features as she did so, noting how her tongue poked out slightly with her nose scrunching up in concentration as she scribbled

He chuckled as she capped the sharpie, holding it out for him to take back. Peter glanced at his arm, seeing her somewhat neat handwriting that displayed her ten digit number along with her name underneath it.

“Well, Peter. I had a blast tonight. Maybe we’ll hang out another time…” Y/N trailed off, her voice slightly faltering as she tried to keep her cool as she had gotten intoxicated on Peter’s cologne.

“Yeah! Maybe without our friends breathing down our necks?” Peter joked casually, taking the sharpie from Y/N’s hand, their fingers touching before Peter felt a smack land on his shoulder by Chris.

Peter shot him a quick glare, his grip quickly tightening on the marker now.

Y/N smiled up at Peter before patting his arm gently before turning around and grabbing Olivia, tugging her to the door quickly.

As Olivia and Y/N were settling into Olivia’s car, Olivia was bombarding her with multiple questions about her almost first kiss.

In Chris’s house, Peter tossed the sharpie that was still in his hand to the coffee table close to Chris, who had started attacking him with questions about his somewhat hands on experience with his long time crush.

The two just shook their heads at their friends questions, wondering when they would have another experience just like the one they had tonight.


End file.
